


Cooking for Dummies - The Cookbook

by frozenorange



Series: Cooking For Dummies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Food, Gen, Recipes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small cookbook containing all recipes found in Cooking for Dummies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Studmuffin - Recipes

**Author's Note:**

> I always look for recipes online, so this is basically a collection of links. If I change something in the original recipe, I'll let you know. I've tried every single recipe I'll post here and I'm a college student not a professional chef, so you can trust me that they're good and easy to make.

**Banookies**

½ cup butter, softened  
½ cup white sugar  
½ cup brown sugar  
1 egg  
1 ½ cups all-purpose flour  
tablespoon vanilla extract  
½ teaspoon baking soda  
¼ teaspoon salt  
1 cup walnuts  
1 cup chocolate chip  
1 ripe banana

Cream together the butter, white sugar and brown sugar until smooth and fluffy. Beat in the egg, then stir the vanilla extract. Add baking soda and salt then gradually stir in the flour, chocolate chips and walnuts. Mash the banana and add it to the batter. Cook for 10 minutes in the oven at 350° until the edges turn brown. makes 36 cookies.

 

 **Lemon Cupcakes** (Derek's reading this recipe before Stiles walks into the bakery for the first time. It has no purpose whatsoever in the story but you should try this anyway)

<http://alchemybaking.blogspot.it/2013/03/really-moist-lemon-cupcakes-for-lemon.html>

I add another ½ of flour and use only one tablespoon of water instead of ½ cup.

 

**Cherry Pie**

<http://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/cherry-pie/f2889e73-caac-40ef-8b5e-f35f04496fc6>

I've tried five different cherry pies so far and this is the best recipe, and it's also easy to make. If you want to use sweet cherries remember to add a tablespoon of lemon juice in the filling or the pie will be too sweet. Or instead of the lemon juice you can put only 1 cup of sugar in the filling. I usually make the pie with sour cherries but I've tried both, it's good either way as long as you remember to add some lemon juice to the sweet cherries. 


	2. Six Pies For Six Lunches - Recipes

**Pear Pie**

<http://allrecipes.com/recipe/fresh-pear-pie/>

Instead of the teaspon of cinnamon, do as Derek says and add a tablespoon of cocoa powder. Also, I don't put the lemon zest and reduce to one teaspoon instead of a tablespoon the lemon juice. You may want to taste your pears first, if they're sour you can reduce the lemon, if they're sweet then you'll need more juice (don't use more than one tablespoon, though). I usually use ripe pears. 

 

 

**Chocolate and Pear Muffns**

<http://www.smeg.com/recipes/sweets/chocolate-and-pear-muffins/>

This is probably the best pear and chocolate muffins recipe you'll ever try. I didn't change anything this time.

 

 

**Banana Cream Pie**

<http://allrecipes.com/recipe/banana-cream-pie-i/>

I honestly don't know why, but this pie is not as easy as the others. It will surprise though, because it's delicious. 

 

 

**Pineapple Pie**

<http://forkvsspoon.com/archives/2604>

I don't like pineapples, so I don't really like this pie much. I bake this often though because my roommates adores this particular cake and says it tastes delicious. 

 

 

**Key Lime Pie**

<http://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/2155644/key-lime-pie>

This pie is a classic, I have three different key lime pie recipes saved in my bookmarks but this one is definitely the best. 

 

 

**(Stiles') Strawberry Pie**

<http://www.inspiredtaste.net/22855/simple-strawberry-pie-recipe/>

This is very simple and quick to make. If you love strawberries as much as I do, you should definitely try this. Sometimes I make small pies using muffin's tin to make the shell. Oh and you should whip the cream yourself, it's a hundred times better than the one you buy in a can. 

 

 

**Peach (and nuts) Pie**

<http://www.mealsforyou.com/cgi-bin/recipe?id.4126>

I use more walnuts and no cinnamon (I don't like cinnamon). 

 

 

**Sweet Potatoes Pie**

<http://allrecipes.com/recipe/sweet-potato-pie-i/>

Okay, I know this might seem a little odd for a pie but it's really good. I baked it only once but it's delicious. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a lot of pies.


End file.
